nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Weapondfan22/Zombies on the Moon
"You Must Ascend From Darkenss" After downloading the First Strike DLC for Black Ops, I immediately played a solo round of Ascension. Being the MLG that I was, I made it to round 6 or so. I was driven mad by not knowing what the voice meant by "the mechanism must be repaired." Although I knew so little about the map then, it was still obvious that the theme was the space race. Perhaps the next map will be on the moon... Eventually the second DLC came out and I spent hours on solo trying not to piss off George. And then after the brand-spanking-new-map-pack-excitement-feeling wore off, I realized that this was not the moon at all. What really confused me was when I heard from a friend that the map's easter egg revealed that the original characters were in this map after all (which deminished my hopes that perhaps the characters would appear in a moon map in the next DLC). Then I realized that I should retrace my steps. (Originally) in World at War, the biggest references to the moon are on Der Riese: First is the bit of hyroglyphics behind one of the boarded windows that translates to "moon" (so I've heared). The second and final reference on Der Riese is the eclipsed moon that some claim to see 115 on. the Other link (originally) in World at War to the moon and the zombies story is the visible meteorite on Shi No Numa. The one link in Black Ops zombie maps (aside from the Obvious hints in Ascension) is the projectons in the theater room in Kino Der Toten. Before starting any film reels on the projector, the screen is occupied by the classic 3, 2, 1 countdown, and then a picture of a white surface with a few grey spots. This can also be seen in an upstairs room in Hanoi on the Black Ops Multiplayer. I think this may be a close-up of the moon. Now the third DLC is out, and, once again, the zombie map is not on the moon. With the hints provided in the easter egg on Call of the Dead, it became clear that "Paradise" would be the next zombie map. Edward Bulwer-Lytton's famous novel describing an advanced humanoid race became the focus of the Shangri La map. That was evident when Richtofen requests the Golden Rod (as a means of travel to "Paradise"). Another easter egg that gave away the next map was the wonder weapon titled the VR-11; a name very similar in appearence to vril (which was the power used by the race in the novel). Also, it's worth mentioning that the novel described above, titled Vril: the power of the coming race, had heavy influence on Nazi Germany and Hitler's Aryan race concept. I've heard a little chatter about a fourth DLC for Black Ops, which is to include the zombie map Quarantine (NO! it will not be set in firing range from what I've heard). The setting of the map is Area 51, Nevada. Many World at War player thought that this would be the map on the third DLC for World at War, and of course it wasn't. Personally, I would rather the zombie map be on the moon (hopefully you knew this already), but I can't say that I think Treyarch hasn't been procrastinating to produce an Area 51 map. My only concern with an Area 51 map would be that the zombies would be alien zombies. I, for one, have an issue when those two concepts merge. If someone out there from Treyarch is reading this, please start paying attention now. This is the part where I rant about how I would design a map on the moon: Level 1: The player would start out with the usual Colt 1911, grenades and knife. There would be a Quick Revive machine in the first room, along with an Olympia and M14 each on a wall somewhere. The room itself would be an enclosed area on the Moon's surface near a Soviet Lunar Base that you got to via teleport. The player would be in an austronaut suit with the same properties as the Hazmat suit from the campaign level "Rebirth." If you get hit too many times by the zombies, (which I guess would be identical to the ones from Ascension) you die from lack of Oxygen. The catch is that the suit could not regenerate, making it crucial to stay back from teh zombies for the portion of the game played on the Moon's surface. As you earn money you open the doors up into the base and make your way to your main objective: power. Understand that the Lunar Base is damaged and not currently airtight. The base will go into emergency lockdown once the power switch is on, causing the Lunar Base to go back to being airtight until a door to the outside is opened, and the player is back out in Oxygen-deprived space. The astronaut suit's headpiece will be automatically removed by the character once the power is on, and it will remain off until the character goes out of the station and into the rooms on the Moon's surface. In the power room will be a closet with buyable austronaut suits as replacements for the player's broken one (in the case the the player is hit enough for the suit to crack). The Perk-a-Cola machines would be spread throughout the map as usual, but unlike Shangri La, they would be static and not change positions. The Pack-A-Punch machine would be in a room outside the Base, on the Moon's surface, to make it more challenging to upgrade weapons. There would have to be some new Wonder Weapon, some new/brought back special grenade (like the Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device, etc.), a new/brought back zombie boss or bosses, and a new way to quickly travel around the map. Teleporters would make sense, since there is a pad in the main room that the player starts on, but other vehicles or devices could be included. An interesting idea that I read about (but do not know who I to give credit to) is introducing dual wield Rayguns. I think I speak for every Nazi Zombie player when I say that would be amazing. Anyway, it's just an idea for a map that would make me happy for eternity; no big deal. Please leave comments, criticism, questions, money, etc. Category:Blog posts